Take Me
by FilthyxMind
Summary: Disturbing dreams. New Hair. Confusion.
1. Dream

_Goodbye my Fears  
I feel that we have parted  
The possibilities keep walking in on me  
And it feels so strange  
I guess that's change_

_

* * *

_

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

Why the hell is he in the same house with Draco Malfoy?

There's no reason for him to be in this roomy home with his arch nemesis. And, by the looks of it, he came here actually wanting to. But why? Honestly, he wasn't quite bloody sure and Harry wondered if he was, perhaps, going insane. Very, very insane. The blond looked quite a bit older and, when Harry paused just long enough to look at himself in the mirror above the fire place, he realized that, he too, looked quite a bit older; he looked damn good too. No longer was he wearing the large, circular glasses that made him look like a nerd.

In fact, he wasn't wearing anything on his face.

How was this? He could see perfectly well.

His attention turned back to Malfoy who must be insane too because he was actually smiling. Harry hadn't known that the Slytherin could smile. Harry's worst enemy also, for some insane reason, looked quite happy to see him. Harry wasn't sure he had ever been in the blond's presence for this long without the two of them flinging spells at each other. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure where his wand was. It wasn't located in the muggle jeans he was wearing. As a matter of fact, the two of them were both clad in all muggle clothing.

If only the other Slytherin's could see _him_ like this.

Harry didn't smile back. Why would he? Malfoy and he weren't friends! They've never spoken a nice word to each other in their lives! So, he wasn't about to…smile at him. Malfoy suddenly frowned as if the fact that Harry wasn't smiling back had wounded him somehow, and got up out of the chair he was sitting in, his lithe body taking a few steps towards Harry. The Gryffindor quickly noticed the gold band around Draco's ring finger. Malfoy had gotten married? Poor, poor girl. Harry met the blond's eyes again. The same frown that was on Draco's face was also in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

What? They were on a first name basis now?

Harry didn't even know what the hell he was doing in the man's house! Harry shook his head trying to fit everything into place. How had he gotten to Draco's house? Why? Was he going bloody mental? Draco took a step closer. Too close for Harry's liking. He took a quick step back but not before getting a whiff of Draco's cologne, which, by the way, smelt very good. Not that that matters! Harry shook his head again, hand flying through his hair. That's when he noticed that, he too, had a gold band around his finger.

He was married too?

What the fuck! Wouldn't he remember something like that?

Who did he marry? Draco looked worried now.

"Harry, what-"

"I-I'm fine!"

Draco clamped his mouth shut and Harry took in his surroundings. That's when he saw the pictures on the mantle. What the bloody hell? Ignoring Draco's concerned gaze, Harry strode past him and walked up to the fireplace and looked from picture to picture. There was a picture of Hermione and Ron. They looked to be in their twenties. And married. Hermione looked beautiful and Ron looked…the same? They looked happy. Why hadn't he known they got married? He would have been invited…wouldn't he? Of course he would've!

He looked at the next picture.

It was him. He was in his Gryffindor robes and it looked be at graduation. Why the bloody hell couldn't he remember graduating? The next picture, and he was only getting more and more confused, was of him and…Malfoy? What the hell was going on? His eyes flew to the next picture, which, was of him and Malfoy again. Except in the last one they were just standing next to each other. They had looked like friends. In this one they looked like friends too. Very, very **_good_** friends! Were they holding fucking hands? The next few pictures were, mostly, of Hermione and Ron.

There were two of Sirius, which left him with a huge pang inside.

When he got to the last one he was dead sure that he was bloody insane. He and Malfoy – _kissing_ – bloody hell. He glanced down at the ring on his finger again. He was not married or…anything with Draco bloody Malfoy! What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of trick everyone was playing on him? He heard shuffling behind him and he quickly spun around to, most likely, chew out Draco Malfoy for whatever it was he was doing to him. This had to be the sickest trick someone had ever played on him. Ever.

"Harry-"

"Stop calling me that!"

Needless to say, Malfoy looked very confused as to why Harry was snapping at him. Too sincerely confused, Harry decided, to be playing a trick this whole time. He didn't think Draco was that good of an actor. Harry mentally groaned, frustrated as hell. "What do you suppose I _call_ you then?" Harry didn't answer. He wasn't going to. He was too confused to answer him. The blond stepped closer, cautiously closing the distance between them, and carefully grabbed Harry's wrist.

"You just need to relax and-"

Harry quickly yanked his arm back. No way was he relaxing anywhere with Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

That didn't sound like Malfoy. Actually, it was more of a female's voice more than anything really. Suddenly, Harry was being jerked forward and, bloody fucking hell, it was a dream. Extremely relieved, Harry quickly reached over to the nightstand in Ron's bedroom and put on his glasses. Hermione and Ron's blurs turned into people and the two were staring down at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time. I've said your name a million times!"

"Yeah, what were you dreaming about."

Harry decided that he was definitely not going to truthfully answer Ron's question. Hell no. "I-I don't really remember, actually."

Hermione didn't seem to believe him but she didn't pester. She didn't give him the lecture about how bad a liar he was and whatnot. Hermione shook her head, telling the two to get a move on. "We're going to Diagon Ally in _five_ minutes, Harry." As soon as the door slammed shut Harry moved in a mad rush to get dressed, brush his teeth, eat a muffin Mrs. Weasley handed to him and make it to the fire place in time to floo to Diagon Ally. Throughout the entire five minutes he was too busy to think about the nightmare he had had.

Now that he wasn't so busy, it replayed over and over in his mind.

Harry knew full well that he wasn't really…attracted to girls. Sure, there had been Cho but that had just been a mistake. Totally experimental. _Mental_, actually. Now that he looked back at the past he hadn't ever really been smitten with her. Well, ok, maybe a little but he had been young and stupid. It hadn't been anything then mere, well, he wasn't really sure what it had been. All he knew was, he was _not_ attracted to girls. He wasn't sure when he knew. Probably last year, his sixth year or, maybe even the very end of fifth year.

It just sort of _happened_.

He'd never done anything with a guy before, though. And Hermione and Ron had no bloody idea that Harry was gay. And he planned on keeping it that way. But, the dream was just bloody disturbing. Draco Malfoy was far, far, far from attractive. The way he slicked his hair back with pounds and pounds of gel was just disgusting. And that stupid sneer on his face did nothing for his charisma. Except, in his dream, Malfoy's hair hadn't been slicked back. And there hadn't been that sneer on his face. In fact, there had been a smile. Harry shook his head.

It was **really** time to start thinking.

* * *

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

The three headed to the bank first and then to the book shop. It was crowded as usual. And loud. Harry followed behind his two best friends, head ducked and looking down at the cover of a book that they had been assigned for Charms. It was pretty much blank, leather. But, he kept his head down. He hated it when someone recognized him and then proceeded to bombard him with questions, compliments, and wide eyed smiles. The fame, it just all made him feel like a snob and he didn't enjoy the feeling at all.

Suddenly, ramming into something hard, brought him out of his thoughts and into reality as he fell to the floor on his arse. He looked up to see the man of his dreams. No, literally. "Watch where you're going, _Potter_." Harry felt like he was going to blow chunks all over the place. "Your hair." Draco's sneer slid off his face and now all that was there was a look of pure confusion. He raised a hand to his hair, which hung freely in his face. It was still blond, obviously, but shaggy. Not slicked. Harry rubbed his forehead. This was so not happening.

He quickly got up and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What about it, Potter?"

"Uh…nothing, Malfoy."

He tried to walk past him, Ron and Hermione watching from a few feet away, confused expressions on their faces as well. Boy, were they going to ask questions. Draco sidestepped just as Harry did so, blocking his escape. "No, Potter, I'd be delighted to hear what you have to say." Harry forcefully pushed the blond out of his way and made his way over to where his two friends stood. Draco wasted no time in following him, glare gracing his features once again.

Harry met Malfoy's gaze, firmly.

"I have nothing to say to you, Malfoy."

"Obviously you did a few seconds ago."

"I changed my mind."

Draco shook his head, smirk on his face and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Potter." With that, he strutted away, muttering under his breath about something having to do with Harry being mentally insane. Harry decided that he was mentally insane. Hermione and Ron gave him strange looks and, honestly, Harry wasn't surprised. He thrusted a hand through his hair, feeling slightly tense. His hair was…different. His hair was. HAIR – DREAM. That didn't mean anything though. Harry glanced over at Hermione who resumed to getting books.

"Uh – 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is-is is possible for, well, _dreams_, to be…well, I don't know. Do you think dreams can…tell the future?"

She thought for a moment. That questioning look came onto her face again and Harry decided that he was acting odder than he usually did. But it wasn't his fault. The dream, it had completely thrown him off course. It confused him. It was a sodding nightmare. Hermione proceeded to shrug, thoughtful look on her face. "I supposed that, yes, sometimes they can. Why? Did you dream about something last night?"

"You could say that."

"What is it, Harry?"

Hermione didn't get a word out of him.

* * *

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

Hermione pestered him for the rest of the day, which made Ron decided to pester him as well. Harry fought them off well enough. By dinner time they had gotten bored and had stopped all questions. For now, anyway. Harry was sure that one way or another, the questions were going to start up again. Hermione was going to get bored one day and remember this day and start asking. Harry just hoped that his dreams held no Draco's in them or he'd kill himself.

After dinner, the three headed upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley forced them to bed.

"You don't need to be tired in the morning!"

Harry had trouble falling asleep. Ron had fallen under about two hours ago while Harry tossed and turned and worried about what his dreams would bring. Finally, sleep took him.

* * *

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

_Their bodies seemed to be smothered with invisible glue. Nothing in the world could pull them apart. Their bodies were one and they would be forever. Rocking and thrusting and moving frantically against each other. Their bodies were slick and shiny with sweat, fingers dug into backs and teeth nipped into skin leaving small purple marks over previously bare skin. There were muttered romantic words, sometimes yells and screams of names, and, a lot of dirty words pushing them both to the brink of exhaustion and pleasure. There was blinding light and a whirlwind of heat and gratification, then, heavy breathing, which slowly evaporated into gentle, satisfied, tired breathing._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Draco."

* * *

_

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

FUCK. Harry was glad the alarm went off.

Too bad it couldn't have gone off before the dream had even started.


	2. Chess

_Battered and bruised  
Broken confused  
It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started_

_

* * *

_

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

"Oh. G-_od_."

"Yes, I am God."

Harry smiled as he tipped his head back against the pillows on the bed. Draco's fingers continued to drag on, his fingers lazily moving up and down across his hard, _very_ hard dick. Harry sucked his breath in when the blond's finger slid across the slit and held it there for about two seconds. Two seconds to long, Harry thought. Harry bit his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut momentarily before opening them to shoot Draco a glare. "Get _on_ with it, will you? Bloody hell." Draco smirked, muttered something about Harry being impatient – something Harry really didn't care about at the moment.

All he cared about now was the sensation when Draco's fingers were replaced.

With his hot, tight, wet mouth.

Draco didn't keep it there very long. He only bobbed his head up and down a few times, got Harry's hopes up and then released, Harry's member popping out from between the blond's luscious lips and leaving Harry on the brink all over again. "Gods, Draco, I hate you sometimes." Draco slid up Harry's body until their bodies were aligned, Draco's forehead pressed against his lover's and his lower body grinded slowly and teasingly into Harry's. "Yeah, but, you love me _all the time_."

"You're such a prat."

"A **hot** prat."

"Mmm, I suppose."

Their lips met for a few split seconds and Harry momentarily was relieved from Draco's incessant grinding as he stopped to put everything he had into kissing Harry's breath out of his body. When Draco pulled back they were both breathing hard, harder than before anyway, and both ready for a hot, rough night, like, now. Draco nudged his nose against Harry's, his eyes heavily lidded, pupils dilated and the calm, light blue that his eyes usually were was replaced with dark, swirling blue and silver. Lust. For Harry.

"I wanna be inside you."

"H-hurry up, then."

"Gods, you're such a slut, Harry."

"_Your_ slut."

Draco smiled. His hands slid down Harry's sides, his legs until they reached his calves, where he took them and placed them on either side of his waist. Draco muttered something under his breath so that he was already lubed and ready. "Ready, Potter?" Harry smiled slightly and urged his hips upwards to let Draco know just how ready he was. Draco bit the lobe of Harry's ear, moved forward and –

Harry's eyes flew open to see Ron and Hermione staring curiously at him. Harry was very, very glad that his books were sitting on his lap. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry didn't answer. He hadn't made…noises while he had been asleep, had he? Ron quickly nodded, his curiosity turning into concern. "Yeah, you were moaning and stuff. Bad dream?" Harry shook his head. Harry hadn't had a bad dream since Voldemort had been destroyed, which led to a whole other bin of apples. Like, how, a lot of people had died. A lot of friends had died.

And how Malfoy had helped with the whole thing.

Yeah, Malfoy equaling good, hadn't been on anyone's agenda.

Not even his own father's, who was dead now.

But that's a long story. The war had been a…well, a war. It had been hard, long, and bloody. No one talked about it, not unless they had to and everyone tried to forget that friends and family had actually died. It was hard. But, there was the silver lining – The Dark Lord was gone. Forever this time. Not just temporarily – **forever**. Now people could sleep in their beds soundly without having to worry what was going to happen while they were sleeping.

But…Draco had helped.

Had helped Harry, which was surprising in itself.

It had been Hermione, Ron and himself. It had been rainy, which had been strange seeing as it had been sunny and bright earlier, and the three had managed to stay together through all the fighting, blurred vision and screams of horror. They had all helped each other and watched the other's backs. They all had gotten cut, scarred and bruised when they had expected that none of them were actually, you know, going to actually _make it through_. And, they might not have if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of Malfoy.

At first, they had been ready to blow his head off.

Well, ok, not blow his head off but you get the picture.

With a loud "look out", the three of them had ducked and Malfoy busied himself with killing one of Voldemort's minions that had been standing directly behind them ready to blow _their_ heads off and finish the fight. They had still been weary, obviously, about trusting Malfoy enough to let them in on their group but, for some unknown reason, Hermione had forced them too. She had practically grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled them into the group. Harry still didn't know why, exactly, she did it. Maybe it was just a woman's instinct or maybe she had always known something that they didn't.

Either way, Harry was glad that they had taken him.

By the end Ron had been lying on the ground unconscious. Hermione had been kneeling over his pale, bloody body silently crying. She was strong. She wouldn't have allowed herself to cry out loud. His wet head had been lying almost lifelessly in her lap and it hadn't been a good feeling that Harry had felt where his heart was located. And, if it hadn't been for their combined power, his and Malfoy's, Voldemort would probably still be alive and Harry would probably be dead.

Harry didn't know what happened.

Malfoy probably didn't either.

And, to Harry, it didn't matter.

They had both shouted the killing curse at a laughing Voldemort, he was getting more and more insane as the minutes progressed, and the light from their wands had…combined. Or something. Either way, the power had definitely gotten rid of Voldemort. As soon as he was gone the rain stopped, the sun was back and the sky was a light blue. The ground, however, was not such a blessed sight. Wet, muddy, fully of dead bodies. Or bodies that would die with time. Draco had practically disappeared after that and Harry hadn't seen him for a few weeks after the battle. Nothing was said in the paper about how The Dark Lord was killed and Harry guessed Draco didn't tell.

Harry didn't either.

They had just left it at that.

And no one discussed anything.

And everyone tried to resume a normal life and, so far, it was kind of working. All their close friends were alive still. Ginny, Neville, Fred and George, and Seamus. A lot of the Slytherin's were no longer Slytherins. A lot of them disappeared after the fight and Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy about that. Draco Malfoy was still here though. And doing ungodly things to Harry's mind. Harry quickly offered a reassuring smiled in their direction.

"I'm fine, guys, really."

'_I. Must. Get. To. Bathroom.'_

'_A cold shower would be nice too.'_

_

* * *

_

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

The rest of the ride Harry made sure to not fall asleep. The first hour, after Harry woke up, had been filled with him and Ron playing random, pointless games. That is, until Hermione demanded that he pay at least some attention to her. They had recently started going out. Well, not exactly going out per say but Hermione had been tolerating him a lot more since the war. Not to mention, they always stared at each other with these disgusting little smiles and, sometimes, they'd touch when it was absolutely unnecessary. Little touches on the shoulder, the brushing of hands. Harry shook his head.

God, get a broom closet already.

A moment later the door slid open to reveal none other then Malfoy.

'_Fucking hell. NO.'_

"Oh, Draco…hi."

Ron looked at Hermione like she was on crack. Ron had been unconscious for the whole 'Draco helping Harry save the world' thing, even though they had told him about it. He didn't want to believe them, though, for some reason. Draco looked the same as usual except more…tired. There were light gray bags under his shocking blue eyes. Except…they weren't so shocking anymore. They were dull, tortured and maybe…lonely? Harry mentally slapped himself. There was no need to feel like this about Malfoy – not when he was wide awake. Harry cleared his throat.

"H-hey."

How come Malfoy hadn't look this tired in Diagon Ally that day?

Maybe he had been too busy paying attention to Malfoy's hair to notice. Yeah, that must be it. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably at the door, his teeth chewed at his delicate bottom lip. His _soft_ bottom lip. At least…they had been incredibly soft in his dreams…and not only had they been soft. They had been torturing. Harry mentally slapped himself again. _'STOP, dammit.' _

"Mind if I sit in here?"

Hermione quickly shook her head.

"Of course not. C'mon in."

Harry hadn't heard much but he knew Pansy was still alive. And he had _thought_ she was still going to be attending Hogwarts. Maybe she wasn't. If so, then Draco was probably pretty much alone except for Blaise. Crabbe and Goyal, he had heard, had been transferred to Durmstrange. Maybe Pansy had too. Probably – their parents had probably been royally pissed when they realized Dumbledore was still alive and well enough to continue running Hogwarts.

The blond shuffled in and sat down in the only available seat.

The seat next to Harry.

Swallowing, Harry quickly moved over a bit to allow the Slytherin to have a little bit more room. The four were silent for a moment. Malfoy was, surprisingly, the first to speak. "Thanks." Harry had never heard Malfoy say 'thanks' for anything. At least, not sarcastically. Hermione quickly nodded and offered him a huge, bright friendly smile. Harry then decided that the reason Hermione had dragged Draco into their group that day was because she knew something that him and Ron hadn't.

She had known he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

It had been an hour.

A long, dull, silent hour.

Hermione would bring up conversation with Malfoy but, in minutes it would drop in the snap of someone's fingers. It wasn't that Malfoy was being rude, per say…just not really talkative. **At all**. Ron hasn't tried at all and, to be honest, neither as Harry but…c'mon! What do you expect of him? After all those disturbing dreams about the Slytherin? There was no way he was opening his mouth anywhere near the blond. It might end up in places it has no right to be.

Whatever was going on…

It'd **stay** in his head.

Harry nearly went into cardiac arrest when Ron, _YES RON_, actually spoke to Malfoy. He spoke to Malfoy in a confined manner. HE SPOKE TO MALOY.

"Eh…wanna…play a game of _chess_?"

OMG!

WHAT THE **_FUCK_** WAS GOING ON?

Hermione was as equally shocked. Harry was…he was surprised he wasn't rolling around on the compartment floor gagging and, possibly, dying. Harry looked over at Hermione for some kind of…help but she only shrugged her shoulders, smiled at Ron in admiration and nodded her head. "That's a good idea, Ronald." She turned to Draco with the same, small smile. "I've heard you're excellent at Chess." Ron suddenly frowned and muttered a, "Not as good as me…" under his breath to which Malfoy responded with a smirk and a "Oh, really?" in response.

Harry dying.

First, what happened to Ron?

Second, that was the first facial expression Malfoy had made the entire time.

Thirdly, _OMG WHAT THE HELL_?

Harry ran his hand furiously through his hair in confusion and turmoil. He was completely and utterly lost. He had no idea what the hell was happening. And he hated not know what was going on. Especially when it involved things like Ron actually asking Malfoy to play chess with him. Suddenly, something clicked in Harry's mind. It must be because Ron wants to impress Hermione with his 'I can be nice to naughty, dirty Slytherin's Hermione! Shag me now!' act.

Yes, that must be it.

At least, Harry hoped so.

Or maybe he was going crazy.

Or maybe it was just a dream.

Or maybe it was because Ron actually acknowledged that Malfoy had some part in saving his life.

**Oy**.

* * *

**DHDHDH

* * *

**

_Lyrics: _From 'By The Way' by Hinder.


End file.
